


Sweet Nothings

by vienn_peridot



Series: Citrus Basket [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Other, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung discovers an unexpected kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I give up on titles and summaries for smut.

Rodimus moaned as slender fingers traced the joins of his chestplates and Rung nibbled his way up the cables of his throat, projecting approval into the warm, familiar Field kneaded at his in an echo of those fingertips. Even though he was enjoying the attentions of his smaller lover Rodimus bowed his helm to capture Rung’s lips in a kiss, moving a hand to take the side of Rung’s helm in a gentle grip so the wriggly little mech couldn’t get away. Rung had an annoying habit of doing that; ducking out to lick and nip elsewhere just as Rodimus was really enjoying the way their lipplates fit together and how his glossa tasted as the tip of it flirted with his and this time Rodimus wasn’t having _any_ of those escape antics.

“I’m in charge this time, remember?” Rodimus murmured against the soft dermal metal of Rung’s lipplates, feeling Rung’s EMF flare with a bright surge of lust at the reminder.  “And that means _more kissing_. You’re slagging _good_ at it. I swear I could overload without doing anything else, you’re just _that_ good.”

Rung tried to shake his helm. He had that _look_ in his optics which said he was about to deny what Rodimus was saying so the speedster decided to distract him by swiping the tip of his glossa across Rung’s lips and engaging him in a long, gentle kiss that slowly heated until Rodimus was making low, throaty sounds of pleasure and Rung was climbing his frame to wrap slim thighs firmly around Rodimus’ waist. Both mechs groaned as Rung began grinding his red-hot pelvic array against the thinner armour of the speedster’s abdomen and all but devoured the larger mech. Rodimus projected approval into the storm of desire that was Rungs Field and adjusted his position slightly for better access to mouth moving against his.

It was Rodimus who had to pull away first, reluctant even though his systems were screaming overheating warnings and forcing him to use his mouth for panting instead of kissing. One of his hands was splayed against Rung’s lower back, supporting the smaller mech as he continued to rock against him, glassy-opticed and panting just as heavily as Rodimus now that his mouth was free to do so.

He looked absolutely _gorgeous_.

Slowly, Rodimus raised his free hand and outlined the round mound of Rung’s audial sensor, unable to fight the goofy grin that spread across his faceplates when Rung purred and shivered under his touch. He filled his Field with _admiration/desire/approval_ , pressing the feelings into Rung’s EMF. The slender orange mech froze and gasped with shocked arousal, trembling hard as Rodimus slowly stroked the delicate antennae emerging from the base where audial met helm.

“You are absolutely _gorgeous_ , you know that?” Rodimus murmured over the shriek of their cooling fans.

Rung shook his helm, exposed optics slipping away from Rodimus.

“ _I_ think you are,” The speedster purred, pressing sincerity into the self-consciousness slowly tainting Rung’s Field. “Especially when you’re focused on something that makes you feel good. You’re so excited and so alive and it just pours out of you. Did you know that you can light up the whole room just with a smile when you’re in a good mood?”

His obvious sincerity and approval got a completely unexpected reaction.

Rodimus could feel Rung’s panel scorching his abdominal armour as the smaller mech went limp, relaxing the grip of his thighs to sliding down so he could bury his embarrassment-heated faceplates in the speedster’s neck cables. Despite the definite mortification he could feel in Rung’s Field the arousal heating their frames hadn’t faded. If anything, the static prickle of loose charge humming along Rung’s armour seemed even stronger now.

“You want me to stop?” Rodimus asked carefully, wrapping his arms around the smaller mech’s waist and holding him close, projecting reassurance into the confused roil of Rung’s Field.

Wordlessly Rung shook his helm, burrowing deeper into the speedster’s hold. His engine was rumbling away so hard he practically vibrated against Rodimus, desperate arousal and a hint of confusion filling Rung’s churning EMF as he thought and almost absent-mindedly continued grinding against Rodimus. Biting his lip, Rodimus fought for self-control as small fingers plucked slowly at transformation seams, hooking around the edge of sturdy armour plates and sending shivers of pleasure through his systems.

“Keep going? Please?” Rung’s quiet words were muffled against Rodimus’ neck cables.

“Ok then.” Rodimus smiled, kissing the side of Rung’s helm fondly and blowing a gentle puff of air across slim antennae just to watch them twitch. “Where was I?”

 

## ~V~V~V~

 

Rodimus’ unexpected words of praise had stolen the strength from Rung’s limbs, building a fire in his circuits the likes of which he’d not anticipated. Oh he _knew_ he had a voice kink and a definite affinity for dirty talk, but the younger mech had _never_ been able to turn him on like this with berth-talk before. He couldn’t believe that Rodimus offered to stop. Thinking was incredibly difficult with the raw lust and strange emotions flooding through him but Rung eventually managed to sort his way through his own reactions and ask his lover to continue.

 _No, don’t stop. Primus,_ please _don’t stop._

“Where was I?” Rodimus hummed, trailing kisses along the side of Rung’s helm. His Field was filled with affection, teasing and _absolute_ sincerity where it mingled with Rungs. “It’s not just your Spark that’s bright, you know; it’s everything about you.”

The words slid into Rung’s audials and trailed down to his Spark, sending it pulsing harder, faster with every word Rodimus said. It almost boggled the mind how such simple phrases could set him alight and he tried to project that to Rodimus as careful golden fingers moved up and down his back, tracing transformation seams, grounding him in the face of praise he couldn’t quite believe was directed at him and sending thrills of more familiar pleasure through his systems alongside the overwhelming sensations Rodimus’ words caused.

It was strange and amazing to know that someone had found him to be worthy of notice. Him! Rung, Rung the small and insignificant, the easily overlooked and always forgotten, _useless_ Rung who had to combine an anatomical feint with a mobility aid to be less of a freak. Rung who after thousands of tests still didn’t have a real category, only an invented placeholder. That someone had found Rung worthy of such thought and attention that they could give a detailed recitation of his virtues confused and aroused him in equal measure.

_I never thought… Oh, Primus!_

Rodimus’ words of praise flowed over him and he soaked it up like a sponge, like the first rain after a drought. His frame yearned closer to the source of the words and the absolutely sincere EMF that accompanied them, astonished pleasure rolling through him in intensifying waves until it peaked and spread through him, filling his frame with light that fizzed and warmed and buoyed him as he shuddered and gasped through a near-silent overload in Rodimus’ lap.

When Rung had control over his frame again he pulled his face from where he’d buried it in the warm darkness of Rodimus’ neck cables, grabbed the speedster’s spiky cheekpieces in both hands and using them to pull the larger mech into a bruising kiss. Large, warm hands rose to hold his waist as he kissed Rodimus until his lipplates were tender and keen arousal surged through his frame again, his cooling fans winding up to match the speed at which Rodimus’ were rotating.

The roar of a high-performance engine vibrated through Rung’s entire frame as Rodimus lost control of his interface systems with a low groan of embarrassment, armour opening and secondary covers retracting so the head of his spike brushed against Rung’s closed armour. Releasing the speedster, Rung shook his helm at the apology in Rodimus’ EMF, rising up to his knees and allowed the armour and secondary cover of his valve array to open.

Lubricant had pooled behind the modified impermeable seal of Rung’s secondary valve cover. As soon as Rung’s cover opened his lubricant splashed down onto the shaft of Rodimus’ spike, flowing down the length of it and coating the entire thing in a glistening layer of slick pink. Rung didn’t need to see it to know that this was what was happening. Rodimus’ hands flexed around his waist and the larger mech’s helm lolled back, mouth open on a low moan giving voice to the pleasure whipping through his Field.

“Primus, Rung. I didn’t know you had a thing for compliments.” Rodimus gasped, Field communicating just how much he liked this discovery as his hips made abortive little twitches that skimmed the head of his spike through the swollen, dripping folds of Rung’s valve.

“Neither.” Rung admitted absently, most of his focus on controlling the urge to drop down and just impale himself on the erect spike beneath him. “I don’t receive many.”

“Gonna have to change that.” The speedster looked Rung in the optics as he slowly pulled the smaller mech down, pressing the head of his spike to Rung’s opening. His Field held complete earnestness as he continued to speak, effortlessly holding his position as Rung tried to slip down onto his spike. “I should tie you up in those ropes you like, gag you so you _can’t_ interrupt and spend a few hours telling you how amazing you are. Just off the top of my head there’s enough for a few hours, _easy_.”

Overcome by the mental image Rung overloaded _hard_ as Rodimus grinned and pulled them flush together. Ecstasy flashed through his frame, valve rippling over the solid shaft that filled and stretched him so nicely. The speedster laughed low in his vocaliser, an affectionate sound that warmed Rung’s Spark as he wailed and shook and overloaded all over Rodimus’ gleaming golden chestplates.

 

## ~V~V~V~

 

Rodimus couldn’t help chuckling a little at the absolutely astonished look on Rung’s faceplates as the smaller mech overloaded with his typical level of mess. Rung’s field was a riot of overload bliss and surprise that made him want to hold the smaller mech close, to worship and treasure him as he deserved. Until he could arrange enough time do that properly, this unexpected kink was going to be a _lot_ of fun to play with. His processor continued to come up with delightful possibilities as he projected all the admiration he felt for the mech in his arms and began to slowly rock his hips, thrusting upwards to slide slowly though the hot, wet passage of Rung’s valve as it rippled around his length, smiling as he listening to Rung’s delicious little whimpers of pleasure.

“I think you liked the sound of that idea.” Rodimus teased, only to be answered by vigorous nodding and an incoherent mumble of sound from the normally articulate mech. He’d never been able to wreck Rung this thoroughly before and the novelty of it was going to take a long time to fade.

_Hmmm, I wonder what he’d think of…_

“How about this? How about I put a pretty little collar on you? Something nice and soft that matches your optics and fits around your neck just _so_.” Rodimus took one hand from Rung’s waist, tracing transformation seams up the length of the orange mech’s back until he could rest thumb and forefinger against Rung’s neck to demonstrate how little pressure he meant. “Then I could spend _all night_ polishing and petting you, hand-feed you the fancy goodies and telling you how good you are; and all _you_ would have to do is relax and enjoy it. Just soak it all in. Because you _do_ deserve to be treated like that, Rung, and I’d love to do that for you.”

Rung’s helm shot up and his wide, bright optics found Rodimus with a look of astonishment that faded to be quickly replaced by astonished desire as he saw that Rodimus was being completely serious. His lipplates silently shaped the glyphs for ‘Yes’ and ‘Please’ over and over again although nothing but a faint hiss and crackle of static emerged from his vocaliser. His frame trembled over and around Rodimus, Field plucking and twining deep into the speedster’s with overwhelming lust and a Spark-deep yearning that Rodimus couldn’t help but answer.

“Sounds like a plan then, brightspark.” He murmured next to a round audial housing, nuzzling and licking the curve of hot grey metal. “But for now I think I’d better frag you to that overload I can see you’re close to.” He started to roll his hips with more strength as he spoke, holding Rung in place so he could move through the grip of his callipers in a way that satisfied both of them. “I wanna let go just after you, wanna see how gorgeous you look all blissed-out before I fill you up and send you over again. You’ve got the best overload face I’ve ever seen, Rung; and I want to see it _over and over again_.”

 

## ~V~V~V~

 

The speedsters’ voice dropped to a throaty growl as he held Rung still with careful strength and began to thrust more forcefully. His spike housing pressed against Rung’s anterior node every time their hips came flush, sending white-hot shocks of pleasure through the orange mech’s frame to match the storm brewing in his Spark. Their Fields were almost visible, warping the air around them in a haze of love and desire as Rung groaned low in his chest and clung to golden chestplates, relaxing and letting Rodimus control his frame as the speedster began to move Rung in counterpoint to the motion of his hips. He was _never_ this passive during interfacing but the praise Rodimus continued to lavish upon him short-circuited his processor and left Rung unable to do anything except _listen_ and _feel_.

Lubricant flowed from his valve in thick streams to coat their armour and stain their thighs, forced from him by the steady pounding of Rodimus’ spike.  Overcome by pleasure and the indescribable effect of the praise Rodimus heaped upon him as the speedster lovingly fragged him to overload Rung didn’t care about how unusually docile he was being. _Somehow_ Rodimus had used simple words to immobilise him more thoroughly than any restraints short of a stasis collar.

By now Rung felt incapable of thinking or moving, indescribably glad that his ventilation system was self-governing otherwise he’d probably have forgotten how to _vent_ in the face of the sensations overwhelming him. All he could do was try to project how very much he was enjoying this so Rodimus _didn’t stop_ as their Fields meshed deeply.

Vaguely Rung was aware that his mouth was open and he was drooling all down shiny golden chestplates in addition to the mess he had made earlier, breathless moans the only sounds he could get his vocaliser to produce in response to the constant praise. Rodimus shifted his grip to Rung’s pelvic armour for better control, lifting him easily as he thrust, somehow keeping up an uninterrupted flow of admiration in a voice that filled with static as his motions became jerkier, obviously fighting off his own overload.

“Overload for me, sweetspark?” Rodimus’ voice was hoarse, his Field filled with love and how desperately close he was to overload. “Please? Wanna see that gorgeous face when you do.”

Rung lifted his helm, absently swiping away strings of drool that stretched between his mouthplates and a glossy patch of his oral solvents and other fluids on Rodimus’ chestplates. Ignoring the mess, he bit his lower lip and made optic contact with the speedster as he move a hand to his own spike, grasping it firmly and pumping in time with Rodimus’ movement inside him.

“Yes, show me come on let me see, overload on me _please_ , so good you’re so unbelievably _perfect_.”  Rodimus babbled, Field surrounding Rung in an attentive and almost worshipful cocoon of honesty and love.

It was too much to withstand.

Rung let go and dove willingly into the waiting overload.

Pleasure exploded through him, relentless and perfect and dissolving into whiteout bliss as Rodimus overloaded scant seconds later, spike throbbing and filling his passage with liquid heat that spilled out in little spurts as his callipers cycled wildly, a second massive overload overtaking Rung within a nanoklick of the first subsiding. Bliss reverberated between them, echoing back and forward across synchronised Fields. Rung was dimly aware of his spike erupting uncontrollably, both of his overloads coupled with the pressure of Rodimus’ fluids inside him tripping an override that attempted to relieve the pressure on his internals by ejecting the entire contents of his repro-tank all over the speedster’s red-and-gold plating in thick streams of silver.

When overload finally passed and Rodimus tried to guide Rung’s frame to the side so he wouldn’t land right back in the mess he’d just made. The smaller mech ignored the gentle attempt at redirection and slumped straight forwards to put his chin on Rodimus’ shoulder, relaxing against the larger mech’s chestplates to enjoy the contented hum of Rodimus’ Spark so close to his own. He could feel his own fluids running into gaps in his armour and didn’t care; he was sated and comfortable and quite happy to stay where he was until Rodimus felt like moving, projecting this firmly into the concerned brush of his lover’s EMF. Sharp cheekpieces tapped the back of his helm as Rodimus shook his helm and snorted with amused fondness.

When their cooling systems finally shut down Rung felt Rodimus wrapping his arms around him, fingers tracing the back of Rung’s collar assembly.

“So, you wanna try the ropes or collar thing next time?” The speedster asked, love and willing acceptance filling his open Field that Rung answered without hesitation.

“Definitely.”


End file.
